Abaddon
Abaddon is the main antagonist of the first season of Ben 10: Ultimatrix Forever. His species is unknown, however, he has been shown to have several undercover agents in the Plumbers academy of Osmosian origin. He also has several contacts on Osmos IV. Appearance Abaddon looks almost completely human. There are very few differences between him and a human. On the backs of his hands there are six little bumps on either side. His eyes are constantly bloodshot, whether all his species has this is unknown. Powers and Abilities The only powers Abaddon appears to have are the fact that he can hover slightly above the ground. He is also shown to have the ability to absorb small amounts of electricity and shoot it at whatever he wants. History Ben 10: Ultimatrix Forever At the end of Unknown Alien 1, Abaddon appears at the old African village to imprison Zentria. He tells Zentria that everything will be alright. However, when teleported to Abaddon's ship, an ear piercing scream is heard, indicating Zentria was killed. Zentria is then heard saying, "Stage two, complete!" What stage one was is currently unknown. Abaddon appers again in Battle of the Heroes demanding Kevin Levin go with him to absorb his powers. He fought Ben and Kevin at the same time and defeated both within minutes. In Unknown Alien 2, he attacked Ben and Gwen. He took the second 'Unknown Alien' and escaped. In Unknown Alien 3 he showed up to take the third and final 'Unknown Alien'. Abaddon once again appeared towards the end of Do It Yourself and revealed he planted the Nanobug in Ben's brain. While Ben and Gwen are in the caves of the planet Hell in Depths of Hell, Abaddon appeared to stop them getting to the centre of the planet which was removed and replaced with machinery by Abaddon. When Gwen disappears in The Girl Who Never Was, Abaddon remembers her when everyone but Ben, Grandpa Max and Professor Paradox have forgotten her. This could mean he had something to do with it or his species are immune to the effects. In Operation: Kill Ben 10, Abaddon hires the bounty hunter, SevenSeven, to kill Ben. Ben fights SevenSeven and his new armour while being stuck in the form of Cannonbolt. In Power of Three, Abaddon waits on his home planet, Demonica, for its three moons to allign. When Ben, Gwen and Grandpa Max arrive to stop him, Abaddon takes them out in mere seconds and continues with his plans. In the events of the Trinity (Part 1) and the Trinity (Part 2), Abaddon rushes around Demonica making some last minute changes. While turning his supercomputer on, he is confronted by Albedo and Zane. They make an alliance and Abaddon unites with the three split-offs of himself, the three 'Unknown Aliens'. Ben, Gwen and Grandpa Max try stopping the trio, but fail when Gwen is knocked unconscious and Grandpa Max is almost killed. Ben finally stops Abaddon in Part 2 by sabotaging his supercomputer, which caused a backfire that ripped apart Abaddon's body. It is possible he was just teleported, but he is most likely dead. Appearances *Unknown Alien 1 *Battle of the Heroes *Unknown Alien 2 *Unknown Alien 3 *Do It Yourself *Depths of Hell *The Girl Who Never Was *Operation: Kill Ben 10 *Power of Three *the Trinity (Part 1) *the Trinity (Part 2) Ben 10: Infinite Power In a scene set in the past at the beginning of Vengeance of Abaddon (Part 1), it is revealed that Abaddon fused his DNA with an Ectonurite's to make the Ectonurite look like him. So when the supercomputer exploded, the Ectonurite was destroyed after the two swapped places mere minutes before. In the present day, Abaddon arrives on Earth and demands Ben fight him. He reveals at an unknown point in time he fused the DNA of four unknown aliens from the far end of the Milky Way with his DNA. Abaddon almost kills Kevin and Ship 2.0, who are rushed to a Plumber hospital. He then almost kills Ben. In Vengeance of Abaddon (Part 2), Abaddon is about to kill Ben (As Ultimate Echo Echo) When a discharge from the Infinitrix heals Ben. Ben then uses several more aliens before finally using Humungousaur to trap Abaddon in a sphere of metal and attach him to a shuttle. Abaddon once again returns in Resurrection attempting to find his brother. He plans to use the Demonica crystal to resurrect his brother, Haven. But when resurrected, Haven is revealed to be good and that he was killed when a Plumber's laser malfunctioned and shot him. Haven helps Ben and Dylan defeat Abaddon once and for all. Abaddon was then killed when Ultimate Ampethyst, Ultimate Dylan (Dylan's transformation) and Haven all attack Abaddon at the same time. The sheer force of Ultimate Dylan and Haven hitting him and Ultimate Ampethyst's Sonic Crystals killed him and he was thrown back into a stream of lava. Appearances *Vengeance of Abaddon (Part 1) *Vengeance of Abaddon (Part 2) *Resurrection *TBA (Confirmed by Tennantfan) Trivia *He has a Mark 8 Plumbers ship. Probably stolen. However, he could be a former plumber. *While searching for the three 'Uknown Aliens', Abaddon is revealed to be cruel and merciless. * Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Ben 10: Ultimatrix Forever Villains Category:Ben 10: Infinite Power Villains